Le Lien
by Camyou
Summary: Le mandra est un acte d'amour ou d'amitié qui unit deux sorciers. Celui de Draco ne résiste pas à la guerre. Trois ans plus tard alors qu'il revient à Poudlard pour finir sa 7ème année, son lien se réveille. Violence et lemon pour certains chapitres.
1. Prologue

**Le lien**

**Avant Propos:**

rien n'est à moi tout à J.K Rowling, à par l'histoire ^^

voilà le nouveau prologue, les autres chapitres vont être posté dans la semaine après que ma super bêta l'ai corrigé.

je remercie toute le review, et j'encourage tout mes lecteurs à relire les chapitres qui vont reparaitre car plus de détails sont apporté.

Je remercie aussi ma Bêta : PirateOfHogwart qui m'aide vraiment beaucoup.

**Prologue:**

Le parcde Poudlard était envahi de Mangemorts, le combat venait de commencer. Draco avait choisison camp quand il avait décidé de se lier. Il courait à grandes enjambées dans les escaliers farceurs. Il devait sortir de là, combattre pour sa liberté durement acquise.

Il avait choisi quelques mois plus tôt de se lier à un sorcier. Ce lien pouvait être un signe d'amour comme d'amitié, à la différence d'un mariage. Dans son cas, c'était une preuve d'amour. Sa famille lui avait interdit tout rapprochement de quelque ordre que ce soit avec le sorcier en question, alors imaginez-vous un mariage ! Le lien était plus discret ; le symbole qui vous représentait, objet, végétal ou animal, apparaissait sur le poignet de l'être que vous aviez choisi. Chaque symbole, appelé aussi mandra, était unique en fonction de la personne. Si le lien se brisait, suite à la mort d'un des deux partenaires ou à l'absence de sentiment, alors l'animal s'endormait et l'objet s'effaçait.

Draco regarda son poignet, inquiet. Le loup de son partenaire se frottait contre sa peau, tout allait bien. Il continua de courir et arriva enfin aux portes du château. Il regarda autour de lui, mais tout était maculé de sang. On ne distinguait plus les deux camps. Il ne fit pas attention au loup-garou qui se précipita avec la ferme intention de lui arracher la gorge. Le blond l'évita au dernier moment et lui lança le sort interdit. Le loup mourut sur le coup, reprenant sa forme humaine.

Draco, tout en combattant, cherchait ses compagnons. Ils s'étaient séparés au début de la bataille comme l'indiquait la tactique de combat de McGonagall. Le Serpentard ne retrouva que Blaise, en mauvaise posture. Un mangemort le maintenait soumis grâce à un maléfice et un deuxième le tenait en joue, apparemment prêt à l'achever. Le blond stupefixia le premier assaillant ce qui donna le temps à Blaise de tuer le deuxième. Ils décidèrent de rester ensemble, décision qui leur porta chance jusqu'à la fin des combats.

Les corps jonchaient tout le parc. On ne pouvait pas chercher les survivants ou récupérer les corps sans marcher sur un bras ou une jambe. Draco et Blaise ramenaient les blessés à l'intérieur du château, quand le seigneur des Serpentards sentit son poignet brûler. Il le regarda et vit le loup se rouler en boule puis s'immobiliser. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait.

« Draco, ça va? » S'inquiéta Blaise face au teint livide de son ami.

Draco n'entendit même pas la demande de Blaise et commença à courir, vérifiant s'il ne voyait pas le corps de son compagnon dans le parc. Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur les cadavres de différents combattants, mais reprenait toujours sa course. Il hurla toute la rage qu'il avait en lui. Il lui avait promis d'être prudent, de faire son devoir mais qu'il le rejoindrait dès qu'il l'aurait fait. Il était mort, il le savait. Il voulait au moins récupérer son corps, mais comment le retrouver dans cette gigantesque fosse commune ?Alors, de désespoir, Draco hurla :

« HARRY ! »


	2. Chapitre 1: Le nouveau Directeur

**Chapitre 1: Le nouveau Directeur**

Trois ans plus tard

On avait pas retrouvé le corps d'Harry ce jour là. Draco avait passé deux ans à partager son temps entre les procès, la chasse au dernier Mangemort et la reconstruction de Poudlard. Le serpentard n'avait pas été inquiété à la fin de la guerre grâce à son lien et à la lettre qu'avait fait Harry afin de prouver lui union.

Lors de l'inauguration du nouveau Poudlard, les anciens élèves qui avait participé à la guerre étaient invités à continuer leur année qui avait été bouleversée au sein de l'établissement. Draco n'y avait pas pensé dessuite, il n'avait pas pensé du tout depuis trois ans. La chasse au Mangemort, les procès et Poudlard l'empêchait de souffrir. La perte d'Harry l'avait fait plongé dans ses occupations. Seulement là, il n'en avait plus. Il ne mis donc pas longtemps à accepter de refaire sa 7eme année.

Draco se retrouva sur le quai de la gare. Les bruits, les odeurs, même les visages lui rappela ses premières année à Poudlard. Les animaux en cage le faisait rire, en imaginant la tête des enfants quand ils verraient Hagrid et Buck qui eux se baladaient librement dans le parc. La fumée du train donnait une atmosphère un peu lugubre mais elle était balayée par le rire des enfants. Rire, le serpentard n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps.

« Draco, Draco, comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu viens finalement » cria une voix reconnaissable entre toute. Ron

Draco s'approcha du petit groupe composé de Ron, Hermione, Lovegood et Londubat. Inséparable ces quatre là, c'était deprimant.

« Alors tu as fini les procès, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait condamné le dernier hier » commenta Hermione en souriant.

Draco mit quelque instant à répondre d'un ton sec:

« Oui, j'ai voulu rester mais ils ont préférés que je rejoigne la gare plus tôt, pour prendre le premier train. »

« Tu sais ils font ça pour toi, Harry serait fière de toi pour tout tes engagements envers le monde des sorciers » répondit doucement Hermione.

Le serpentard se renferma, usa de son orgueil d'aristocrate, qu'il n'avait pas perdu, et tourna les talons en direction du premier wagon.

« Il n'a pas changé celui là, toujours Malfoy dans l'ame » critiqua Ron, qui reçu par la même occasion le coude d'Hermione entre les côtes.

« Arrête, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû parler d'Harry » confessa Hermione

« On la tous perdu Hermione, ce n'est pas une escuse. » dit Ron

« Tu ne comprendra donc jamais rien » se lamenta Hermione

Draco avait atteint le premier wagon et c'était trouvé une cabine seul, qu'il avait ensorcelé pour le rester. Draco en avait marre d'entendre toujours « Harry serait fière » « Harry serait çà... » « Harry serait çi... » . Harry était mort et il ne reviendrai jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ce serait vraiment trop demandé. Draco passa son temps à ruminer toute ces pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.

Rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, même Hagrid était resté le même. Il avait accompagné tous les élèves jusqu'à la grande salle. Draco avait repris ses habitude à la table des serpentard, Blaise était assis a coté de lui comme avant, seulement quelque chose clochait.

Les Professeurs n'avait pas perdu de membre pendant la guerre, à part Snape qui avait été remplacé par un homme grand, châtain avec un corps assez bien sculpté. Il avait fait du quidditch dans sa scolarité. Il était maitre des potions à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et avait atterri ici suite à son renvoi pendant la guerre pour n'avoir pas créée de potion pour le « gouvernement » de Voldemort.

Une autre personne était nouvelle, il se cachait sous une cape a l'effigie des quatre maisons, un capuchon lui couvrait tout le visage. Il n'était pas très grand mais on devinait un corps musclé mais fin dessous sa cape. Il discutait avec d'autres professeurs et ne faisait pas attention à l'entrée des premières années dans la salle.

McGonagall posa la main sur l'épaule de l'étranger tout en se dirigeant vers le pupitre central.

« Chers élèves, nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir de nouveau à Poudlard. Nous avons un nouvel enseignant de Potion Mr Richards James, qui prendra les quartier de notre regretté Professeur Severus Snape. Mais venons en à l'autre bonne nouvelle, nous accueillons aussi notre nouveau Directeur, je vais donc lui laisser la parole »

Draco trouvait le comportement du nouveau directeur très étrange, premièrement McGonagall n'avait aucunement prononcé son nom et deuxièmement il n'avait pas enlevé son capuchon pour se présenter aux élèves. Draco l'inspecta tout au long de son discours, le visage fermé et quitta la grande salle à la fin pour regagner le dortoir des serpentards.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le Réveil

**Avant propos:**

Je tiens à remercier, mes premiers lecteurs et ceux qui m'ont laissé leur premier commentaire.

Je ne vais pas révéler l'intrigue, tout ce que je puis dire c'est que l'animal de Draco que portait Harry est un serpent

de plus excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'ayant personne pour me relire, il se peut que quelques unes persistes

explication pour le rating: il va y avoir un lemon explicite dans les derniers chapitres, et certaine scène de l'histoire vont être d'une rare violence et vu que je ne sais pas encore comment les ecrire je préfère mettre un rating assez haut.

**Chapitre 2: Le reveil**

Draco reçut son emplois du temps dans la soirée. Il avait tous les cours sauf celui de Défense contre les Force du Mal, cours qui était enseigné par le directeur lui même.

« Blaise, t'as DFM quand, moi je l'ai marqué nul part sur mon planning » demanda le blond

« m'en parle pas, je commence par ça lundi, et en plus 4h avec ce directeur chelou, qui perso me file un peu la trouille et je pensais pas dire ça après là guerre »

Draco sourit:

« j'ai 4h de potion a à la place, en fait j'ai l'impression de faire des cours avancé en potion tellement mon emplois du temps en est garni »

« montre », demanda Blaise, « t'as l'intention de devenir professeur a poudlard pour faire autant d'heure que ça, et puis bon je veux pas dire mais certe le nouveau prof est pas mal mais c'est pas du tout ton genre »

« la ferme Blaise » dit Draco d'un ton sec

Son ami avait tout fait pour essayer de le caser avec quelqu'un à la mort d'Harry, et là encore il essayait et il en était fatigué autant moralement que physiquement. Il pris congé de son ami et se glissa dans son lit en espérant trouver le lendemain un moyen de ne pas avoir l'impression de harceler son nouveau professeur de potion.

Le lendemain après un rapide petit déjeuné, et une course endiablé pour arrivé au bureau de McGonagall avant la sonnerie afin d'éclaircir la question potion, Le serpentard arriva en cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal avec un mot de McGonagall.

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas laissant le blond essoufflé sur le pas de la porte. Tous les élèves étaient retourné contemplant l'aristocrate qui se remis bien vite de sa course et recouvra un visage impenetrable.

« t'as pas ton pareil pour faire tes entrées » souffla Blaise

Draco lui lança un regard d'acier puis reporta son attention sur le professeur au bout de l'allée.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Malfoy, vous n'avez pas cours ici, vous le savez » rétorqua l'homme au capuchon tout en avançant vers le blond.

« Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais le Professeur McGonagall me permet de participé au cours, n'ayant pas l'intention de faire carrière dans la Potion, elle m'a permis d'avoir une année comme les autres »

Draco tendit le petit bout de papier que la directrice des griffondors lui avait ecrit. Il remarqua l'hésitation du Directeur qui pris la missive de la main gauche. Draco détailla son poignet, qui était pur de tout tatouage ou sortilège magique. L'homme lui présenta alors de la même main la chaise vide à coté de Blaise et alla reprendre sa place au tableau.

« Comment t'as fait pour que la vieille chouette te permette de venir » chuchota Blaise

« je lui ai montré par A plus B que le professeur de Potion, qui est gay de surcroit, penserai que je le draguerais si je venais à tous ses cours de plus je lui ai expliqué que la carrière d'aurore m'intéressait »

La suite du cours se passa sans imprévu, le directeur ne montra pas une bride de peau à part sa main gauche. Sa main droite étant cachée sous un gant en cuir noir qui lui montait au delà du poignet.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les deux amis serpentard se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuné. Ils s'assirent à leur table, et restèrent un moment sans parler, à regardé dans le vide.

« Tu la gardé n'est-ce pas » Demanda Draco

Blaise releva la tête, étonné, puis présenta sa main à son ami. Un aigle dans son nid ornait son poignet, il était docile, ne bougeait plus. Il avait eu un liaison avec une serdaigle qui était blonde avec de beau yeux vert. Il avait été dans le même cas que Draco, il ne pouvait pas l'épouse car de sang mélangé. La jeune femme était morte quelques jours après la dernière bataille, d'un Mangemort qui avait survécu et qui l'avait reconnu au détours d'une rue. Un simple hasard, mais qui avait laissé Blaise avec une grande blessure, puisse-qu'il avait le projet de se marier fin juillet.

« Comme toi je suppose » répondit Blaise

Draco hocha la tête et se concentra sur l'intérieur de son assiette. Sans y prendre une réelle le blond senti qu'on lui tirait le bras, il se retrouva alors presque allongé en travers de la table.

« Mais t'es pas fou un peu! » dit Draco en retirant vivement bras.

« Draco, j'ai pas rêvé, il bouge. Ton loup, il bouge » insista Blaise

L'aristocrate porta son attention sur son lien et vit le loup se frotter lascivement puis lécher sa peau. Draco eu alors une trainée de frisson lui parcourant le dos.

Il était Vivant.


	4. Chapitre 3: La condition

**Avant propos:**

je m'excuse pour les fautes encore une fois, mais je tiens a rassuré Camille-miko j'attends de finir l'histoire pour la reprendre en corrigeant quelques fautes et en rajoutant quelque passage qui pourrait manqué au contenu de l'histoire.

Merci encore pour vos encouragements et pour les lecteurs qui n'abandonne pas au bout du prologue ^^ ( ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends ça m'arrive de le faire car je suis très exigeante au niveau lecture)

Chapitre 3 en avant, bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre 3: La condition**

Manoir, Campagne Londonienne. Juste après la guerre

Le manoir se dressait de toute sa hauteur au sommet d'une colline, dominant la campagne anglaise. Les moldus l'appelé « la maison sanglante » suite à de nombreux meurtre inexpliqués. Auparavant, l'édifice représentait la majestueuse lignée de leur propriétaire. Maintenant, il n'avait de luxueux que la grande grille rouillée qui en interdisait l'entrée.

Dans le hall résonnaient les pas du seul être vivant y habitant encore. Il se dirigeait vers la cave, avec un rythme de plus en plus déterminé. Il déverrouilla la porte venant au sous sol. Il martela le sol de sa cape au pommeau d'argent en laissant apparaître un rictus de jouissance.

« Merci Mr Potter de me faire l'honneur d'être parmis nous, j'espère que votre séjour ici vous sera agréable » ricana le propriétaire.

Il examina le jeune homme, vérifia que ses chaines étaient toujours en place, et caressa du bout de l'ongle la machoire d'Harry, laissant une trainée rouge sang sur son sillage. Harry eu le réflexe de détourné la tête mais son tortionnaire lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder.

« Ne croyez pas Potter que vous réussirez à sortir d'ici tant que vous ne me dites pas ce que je veux savoir. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement »

le geôlier lui prit le bras découvrant ce que Harry cachait depuis son arrivé dans sa cage.

« Dommage que cette chose ne vous serve pas plus que ça, un mariage vous aurez aidé plus que ce serpent mon cher. » L'homme blond prit un visage haineux « Où est l'autre moitié »

C'était donc ça qu'il voulait savoir, où était Draco. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et ricana.

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire Mr Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez à Draco, ni ce que vous voulez en faire. Là seul chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a choisi, et que là seul chose qui pouvait le faire venir ici je l'ai brisé... »

Harry ne vit pas venir le coup qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Les chaines étant trop courte, il ne percuta pas le sol mais ses épaules émirent un craquement qui résonna dans la cave. Le serpentard lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce en lançant ces simples mots.

« Vous savez comment ça se passe, je repasserai. Cily soigne le »

Lucius referma la porte derrière lui, et un petit elfe de maison sortit de la pénombre. Il ressemblait fortement à Dobby lors de ses années au sein de la maison Malfoy. Ses vêtements ne représentaient qu'un drap usé laissant passé sa tête et ses bras. Harry voyait Cily a chaque fois que Malfoy le blessait. L'elfe ne parlait pas donc le gryffondor en avait conclu que le serpentard l'avait ensorcelé.

Cily s'occupa en premier de sa mâchoire, qu'elle replaça en un claquement de doigt. Elle passa alors à ses épaules qu'elle refit craquer. Harry serra les dents pour éviter qu'un hurlement franchisse sa bouche. Il savait pertinemment que Lucius n'attendait que ça, l'expression de sa souffrance ça le faisait jouir.

Cily disparu à l'endroit où elle était arrivée, laissant Harry seul. Le gryffondor s'affaissa contre le mur en soupirant. Ça allait recommencer, la torture puis la guérison pour qu'il reste encore en vie. Pour le moment c'était encore supportable mais jusqu'à quand. Le brun regarda son serpent qui ne bougeai plus depuis qu'il avait brisé le lien pour protéger Draco. Il le caressa du bout du doigt, en se demandant si Draco le cherchait. Il espérait que non, il ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger pour lui, c'était inutile, il allait s'en sortir il le savait. Il ne savait pas comment ni dans quel état mais il allait y arriver.

Harry s'endormit au fond de sa prison oubliant pour quelque instant sa condition.


	5. Chapitre 4: La transformation

**Avertissement:** le chapitre qui suit est assez violent donc je préviens âmes sensible s'abstenir

**Chapitre 4: La transformation**

Harry avait passé 1 an et demi à souffrir. Lucius avait gardé ses habitudes. Il le frappait, permettait à son elfe de le soigner, puis revenait le lendemain et recommençait. Chaque jours Harry cherchait un moyen de sortir de sa prison, il essayait d'amadouer l'elfe mais c'était peine perdu, Cily ne comprenait rien ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait été endoctrinée très jeune, et impossible de lui faire ressentir des émotions.

Le corps d'Harry était recouvert de cicatrice, ses vêtements étaient presque inexistant maintenant. L'humidité et l'hygiène déplorable de sa geôle lui donnait l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur. Il endurait tout ça à cause de la folie d'un homme qui ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu le seul chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, son fils. Harry savait que Draco serait protégé jusqu'à ce que son père soit envoyé à Azkaban, il avait laissé des instructions. Ce que Harry ignorait par contre, c'était comment finirait la folie du père Malfoy.

Pourtant 2 ans après sa capture Harry sentit la fin approcher. Il ne résistait plus depuis un moment et ça lassait fortement Lucius, c'est pourquoi il décida d'en finir avec ce Sauveur de l'Humanité.

Les portes de la cave s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Lucius traina derrière lui un chaise qui martelait chaque marches en rythme. Il ne dit rien et Harry compris immédiatement, c'était son heure. Lucius n'avait pas réussi à faire parler Harry. Il aurait donc la jouissance de détruire la vie de son fils en lui annonçant qu'il avait séquestré Harry pendant 2 ans et qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à le tuer lentement.

Lucius installa sa chaise juste en face d'Harry. Il étudia avec un certain sadisme toutes les cicatrices d'Harry, puis tout en souriant prononça ces quelques mots.

« Jolies les décorations, mais tu vas en avoir une bien plus belle, enfin si quelqu'un arrive a te retrouver et te reconnaitre »

Le rire de Lucius provoqua la nausée à Harry, mais il l'attendait. S'il devait mourir que ça soit ici ou ailleurs il mourait dignement. Harry se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Il se teint droit et regarda de toute sa hauteur son geôlier. Il n'avait aucunement peur de lui et lui montrait avec dédain.

Mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas prévu la douleur qu'il allait endurer à ce moment là. Lucius s'assit et appela d'un signe de la main son elfe de maison. La petite créature fit apparaître plusieurs flasques devant elle.

« Tu as beau montrer ton courage de Gryffondor, ça ne va pas t'empêcher de hurler et de me supplier de t'achever » proclama l'aristocrate avant de regarder Cily et d'incliner la tête.

Harry vit un bref instant comme du dégout dans les yeux de l'elfe, pas pour ce qu'il était mais pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

Cily jetta la première flasque pendant que Lucius observait toutes les réactions du jeune homme. Il se gargarisait, hurlait de rire et son visage se transformait, au fur et a mesure de la torture qu'il infligeait, en grimace immonde.

Harry reçu le liquide en restant fière, alors que ses lambeaux de vêtements se faisaient ronger. La seconde flasque gicla sur son flan droit, il hurla quand le liquide commença à percer sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais que ce perver aille aussi loin, il était nu et allait mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance mais il resterai debout. Il n'allait pas faire plaisir à se salaud et le supplier.

Harry serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit l'acide lui percuter le torse. Les gouttes qui coulaient lentement sur son ventre laissaient des sillons de peau putride. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à endurer ça mais se concentra sur l'essentiel, il allait sauver Draco.

Lorsque l'acide coula sur son cou, ce fut la douleur la plus atroce. Il ne put contenir sa rage et la déversa dans la pièce. Sa peau était dans un état qui ne pouvait être réparée par magie, mais son envie présente n'était plus de survivre mais de tuer cet enfoiré.

La rage d'Harry sorti de son corps comme un dernier hélant de survit. Lucius fut surprit et essaya de contenir la magie, mais le Gryffondor était trop puissant et les murs de la cave commencé à trembler.

La jeune Elfe comprit dessuite ce qu'il se passait, et dans un dernier sursaut de compassion pour son patient qu'elle avait quand même aimé, elle prit le dernier saut et se renversa le contenu sur la tête. Elle mourut sur le coup après quelque seconde de souffrance.

La cave s'effondra sous le poids de la puissance d'Harry et engouffra tous ces occupants.

Le surplus de magie alerta le ministère, qui délégua quelques aurores à la l'inspection de la demeure. Ils trouvèrent le corps de Lucius sous les décombres. Plus loin le corps d'Harry gisait, tout le coté droit de son être était composé chaire vive. Les aurores prirent les corps, et partirent en effaçant, bien sur, les événements de la mémoire des voisins moldus.


	6. Chapitre 5: Le changement

**Avant propos:**

merci pour vos commentaires et vos passages sur mon histoire.

Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre tardif, je suis actuellement en stage et je suis donc extremement fatigué quand je rentre chez moi.

Normalement un autre chapitre devrait arriver ce week end.

Ce chapitre suis directement le chapitre 2, donc je vous conseil de le relire ou du moins les quelques ligne de la fin ^^

**Chapitre 5: Le changement**

**De nos jours: Poudlard**

Draco se redressa d'un geste brusque, enjamba le banc, et se dirigea d'un pas sec vers la sorti de la grande salle.

« Draco, attent » s'égosilla Blaise

Le blond n'attendit pas, il continua de marcher, la tête haute, comme si de rien n'était. Blaise le rattrapa d'un pas rapide et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il le regarde.

« Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'était pas arrivé, Draco, il est peut être toujours vivant. »

Le serpentard le regarda droit dans les yeux retira son bras de son étreinte et lui répondit sèchement.

« Harry est mort Blaise, il est mort et ça fait trois ans qu'il l'est. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Lien peut se tromper. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, s'il était vivant tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait donné signe de vie plus tot. Maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai cours de Potion. »

Draco laissa Blaise planter là, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, et surtout pas avec Blaise. Blaise avait espéré pendant ses dernières année que son Lien se reveil, mais ce n'était pas possible et il le savait. Le Blond avait aussi menti à son ami pour cette histoire de Lien qui se trompé, c'était faux, complètement faux.

Le serpentard était en colère, si c'était vrai qu'Harry était vivant, alors c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait passé trois ans à souffrir. Il le haïssait. Harry n'avait-il jamais compris qu'il l'aimait, avait-il cru à un moment que Draco pouvait se moquer de lui? Le Gryffondor n'avait-il pas eu la preuve que le Serpentard l'aimait, quand il lui avait dit oui pour le Lien.

L'Aristocrate entra dans la salle de classe, s'installa et oublia l'espace de deux heures ses questionnements et ses envies de hurler.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerai que vous soyez un peu plus concentré sur votre potion, plus que sur votre poignet qui lui ne va pas exploser » retorqua Richard James.

Le serpentard sursauta, et fixa des yeux son professeur de potion. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix, il faillait que lui aussi s'y mette. Draco continua la lecture de ses ingrédients et effectua sa potion du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les conditions actuelles.

En fin de soirée, Draco vérifia l'activité de son animal. Celui-ci gambadait autour de son poignet, il s'arrêta brusquement, et regarda le serpentard.

« Tu me fais royalement chier, c'est quoi ton problème sale cabot, j'ai pas assez souffert c'est ça, faut en plus que tu te réveilles trois ans après comme si tout était normale. Mais tout est fini, tu comprends pas je ne veux plus de toi » s'énerva Draco

Le jeune homme, rentra à sa chambre et enleva tous les bibelots qui pouvait lui faire penser à Harry. En un geste magique, il élimina tous les souvenirs. Harry lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort, très bien, lui il changerait de vie. C'était fini, il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de lui.

Draco en profita pour changer tous les meubles à son goût. Quand il eu fini, il quitta les cachots pour se diriger vers la grande salle, afin de diner. L'aristocrate, penetra majestueusement dans la grande salle. C'était fini le serpentard qui se lamentait sur son sort, là c'était l'aristocrate qui entrait dans la salle. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent à son entrée, et Draco eu un demi sourire narquois. Il était redevenu l'envie de tous, et si Potter venait le supplier, il l'ecraserait.


	7. Pause

**Coucou à mes lecteurs ^^**

**je sais que j'ai dis que j'allais poster un chapitre ce week end, mais il y a un changement de programme.**

**Je vais prendre une semaine ou deux pour relire et remettre en forme les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit. **

**Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir, mais c'est uniquement pour que les lecteurs comprennent mieux mon histoire, car j'ai eu des reviews qui me demandais plus d'explication et j'ai eu aussi l'aide de deux bonne auteur (Nanola et Crapounette).**

**Nanola a critiqué ma fiction sous ma demande, afin que je puisse l'améliore donc d'ici deux semaines je pense, les chapitres seront plus étoffés et je vous encourage à les relire à ce moment là. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas d'autre chapitres arriveront, je continuerai ma fiction sur mon ordi mais je ne publierai que dans deux semaines d'autre chapitre **

**Merci encore de me lire et pour vos commentaires qui me touche ^^ **


End file.
